Four Friends
by Fruktus1997
Summary: Wonka's needs to choose a new heir for his factory,but his plans go wrong when Mike,Veruca,Charlie and Violet become friends. Based on the 2005 movie
1. 1:The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter1:The meeting

The Five children stood in front of the factory gate,it was february 1st,and the time was 9.50.

Charlie looked at the other children,that boy with the skull t-shirt must be Mike Teavee,the computer maniac,the girl in the fancy dress must be that spoiled Brat Veruca Salt,and that fat blob must be Augustus Gloop.

Charlie was looking at the factory and at the other children when he felt a hand on his shoulder,he turned round and saw a blond girl smiling at him.

"My name is Violet Beauregarde,nice to meet you." She said,Charlie looked at her and said "I'm Charlie Bucket,nice to meet you too Violet.".

Violet looked at her mother who was clearly not happy about her talking to Charlie,but she didn't care there was something about this boy she liked,he was poor,he never won anything but there was something Violet liked about him.

"Let's be friends,best friends." she said to him smiling and took his hand in her own. Charlie said "Ok Violet." in a confused voice.

Suddenly the gates opened and a voice came from the loudspeaker "Please step in" it said,the children walked past the gates and into the big yard.

After the Children walked in the gates closed after them.

In front of them there was a stage with dolls singing a song about Willy Wonka,suddenly the dolls exploded and started burning,the children and they're parents were shocked.

Then from behind a corner jumped out a man with a weird hair cut,big long hat and a purple tailcoat.

"I'm Willy Wonka and you must be the five lucky ticket winners?" he asked,Mike replied with sarcasm "Well and who do think we are,the pope?".

Wonka smiled and said "Ok,let's get going we got a long tour to complete".

Wonka led the group into the factory,they walked into a big corridor,"drop you coats anywhere" the candy man said,the kids and parents dropped they're coats and followed Wonka.

Violet was still holding Charlie's hand,he liked it,it was warm and soft,it made him feel good and safe

"Mr. Wonka" said Violet

"Yes" he answered.

"Why it is so hot in this factory?" she asked

"My workers are used to the hot you see,they would not stand the cold." Wonka answered.

"Who are your workers?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"I will tell you in time." said the candy man.

The group walked up to a very small door,Wonka said "This is the door to the most important room in my factory.",Mike looked at the candy man and asked with sarcasm in his voice "So why is this door so small,you won't even fit a 3 year old in it."

"To keep the chocolate flavor inside." Wonka replied in a childish way.

"Whatever." mumbled Mike.

Wonka put a little key into the door and turned it,then the whole wall split into two parts and opened revealing a scene like from a fairytale,a room made of candy,with a chocolate river and waterfall,light green grass and trees with candy fruit ,Wonka lead the group into the room.

Violet squeezed Charlie's hand and said "This is lovely,so much colors,the sweet smell,this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Charlie answered smiling at Violet "I would never think of such a place even in my wildest dreams."

"Can we eat everything in this room?" asked Charlie

"Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, And is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies." Wonka said in a sarcastic voice and added "Go on and enjoy yourselves,but please don't touch the chocolate river.".

Violet pulled Charlie to the candy tress with big apple like fruit,she grabbed two fruit and gave one to Charlie and took the other one for herself.

Charlie saw Violet take chewing gum out of her mouth and put it behind her ear,he could not stop himself and asked her "Why did you do that,why not start a new piece."

Violet smiled and said "Because I have been chewing this gum for 3 months now and I hold a world record,so if I chew it more the record will be bigger."

"Oh I see." said charlie and thought "_that's weird_".

As they were eating the apples (that were by the way delicious),they saw Mike stomping a candy pumpkin and having a argument with his dad

"Son please." said Mike's dad

"Dad,he said enjoy." answered Mike with a evil smile on his face,he then returned to smashing what was left of the pumpkin.

Violet and Charlie still holding hands,walked up to Mike and Charlie asked "Why are you destroying the candy,so much work must have gone into it."

Mike answered "Because I hate candy,it's pointless and stupid,it's only good for smashing,candy ruins you health,your thinking and it looks so stupid and annoying"

Violet put a evil grin on her face and asked "Is smashing the pumpkins fun Mike?".

"It's the most fun thing I ever done" he said smiling

"I think I will try it" said Violet and started stomping a orange pumpkin close to the one destroyed by Mike.

While doing this she was still holding Charlie's hand,after a moment she stopped smashing the pumpkin,looked at Charlie and said "Come on Charlie this is so fun,try it,Wonka said to enjoy,he can make hundreds of these pumpkins,it won't harm him "

Charlie didn't know what to do,he loved candy but something inside him told him to listen to Violet,every time he thought about the girl or looked at her,he felt something weird in his stomach and got warm,he just could not resist Violet,Charlie started stomping a green pumpkin next to Violet's one.

Wonka looked at the three children smashing his pumpkins,a tear ran down his face,his hard work was smashed by two spoiled brat's and Charlie turning into someone like them,he was about to yell at them when Veruca shouted "What is that thing"

Violet,Charlie and Mike looked at Veruca and saw she was pointing at a small human like creature in a red latex suit,behind this creature there was three more.

All the children and parents walked up to Wonka,Mike asked "what are those freak's."

Wonka answered "They are not freak's,they are real people-oompa loompas,i found them in loompa land,they work for me now"

"I teach geography and there is no such place..." Mr. Teavee was interrupted by the candy man who said in a angry voice "Then you surely know everything about it and what a horrible place it is"

Mrs. Gloop shouted "Help! He can't swim!"

Hope you like it,read and review,chapter 2 soon to come (don`t be too harsh this is my first story).


	2. 2:Scary Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 2:Scary Ride

The children and parents ran up to Mrs. Gloop,she was pointing at the river,in it was Augustus who was struggling to keep on the surface of the chocolate.

"Someone help him!" shouted Mrs. Gloop,but no one moved,suddenly a big pipe came down and started sucking up the chocolate,Augustus was moving to wards the pipe.

He started spinning round the pipe and then he got sucked into it,everyone was shocked,how could such a fat person fit in there.

"Up he goes." said Violet

"Look he's stuck!" answered Charlie.

Suddenly the oompa-loompas started dancing and singing:

_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!  
The great big greedy nincompoop!  
Augustus Gloop!  
So big and vile  
So greedy, foul, and infantile  
'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe  
To send him shooting up the pipe!  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed;  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed  
Although, of course, we must admit  
He will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly, the wheels go round and round,  
The cogs begin to grind and pound;  
We boil him for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place!  
A miracle has taken place!  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge._

After the song ended,Augustus went further up the pipe and into the pump.

"What will happen with my son" asked Mrs. Gloop

"The pipe he went up leads right to the chocolate coated strawberry fudge room" answered Wonka

"What! My son will be turned into strawberry fudge!" asked shocked Mrs. Gloop

"No,I would not let that happen,do you imagine Augustus fudge,it would be horrible" he said and added to one of the oompa-lommpas "Take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room"

"Why would Augustus' name be in the song,i think it was..." Charlie was interrupted by the candy man who said "It's called improvisation,anyone can do it" after he added looking at Violet "Hey you little girl say something"

"Chewing gum" said Violet

"Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum, I hate the most,see it's the same" Wonka answered.

"No it's not" said Mike

"You should not mumble because I can't understand a word your saying" said the candy man in a rude way,after he added "Let's go on with the tour,get on the boat".

"I wonder how Augustus fudge tastes like" said Violet to Charlie and giggled.

"I don't think it's very nice" answered Charlie smiling.

The group got on a boat that looked like a pink dragon,in the front section of the boat sat about twenty oompa-loompas holding big paddles.

After everyone got on,the boat started moving along the chocolate river,Charlie and Violet were sitting next to each other holding hands.

Mike sat close to Charlie and asked "Can I be friend's with you two?"

"Sure" said Violet and Charlie added "It would be nice".

Suddenly the boat entered a tunnel and sailed down very fast.

Violet hugged Charlie and said "You are so warm,i fell safe with you",Charlie also hugged Violet

They were cuddled up for the rest of the boat ride.

After the boat stopped the group got off and followed Wonka into a big corridor with silver walls and a red carpet .

Violet put her arm around Charlie's shoulder and said "You're the best friend I ever had...and I want to tell you something,i realized it when we were hugging on the boat,Charlie I..I..love you"

Charlie was a bit shocked but when Violet said this he felt something warm in his body,he also put his arm over her shoulder "I love you too Violet,your so beautiful" he said and both of them blushed.

Mike walked up to the couple and asked "So love got you,huh?".

Violet answered "No we are just friends,nothing more".

"Don't lie!,i can see your faces are all red,you're holding each other,do you think i'm stupid or what" said mike.

"Ok,so what we are in love is it something bad or what?" asked Charlie slightly irritated

"Oh and Mike,you should go and talk to Veruca,the way she's looking at you,she likes you" said Violet.

"You sure?" replied Mike.

"Why should I lie,you're our friend I would not lie to you,anyway I think telling lies is for a loser and i'm not one of them" Violet answered.

"Well I will go up to her then" said Mike and walked over to Veruca and her dad.

Meanwhile the group got to a door,by the door there was a notice board saying "Inventing room".

"This is where I create new candy,let's go in but don't touch anything" Said Wonka.

So this is chapter 2,will wright chapter 3 soon,keep tunned.


	3. 3:Friends for ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 3:Friends for ever

The group entered the Inventing Room,inside there was lots of machines that looked like from a sci-fi film,there was steam rising from floor,the machines were shaking and making lot's of noise.

Mike was fascinated with the room,all the technology in it,he wanted to know what every machine does,but he remembered what Violet told him about Veruca.

"Hi,I'm Mike Teavee,nice to meet to you Veruca" he said.

"Hi,Mike I want to ask you something,i wanted to know since I first saw you on the news,if you hate Candy so much,then why did you come here?" she asked.

"I found the ticket to prove to myself that I can do it,the prize for finding the ticket was a tour round this factory so I have to cope with it,imagine if I gave the ticket away or binned it,what would people say" answered Mike.

"So how is life in England?" he asked Veruca.

Veruca looked at her dad who was busy listening to Wonka, "I have to wear this shitty dress all the time,i hate it,it's so uncomfortable,but beside that I get what I want all the time,i got a 100 ponies,you know" she said.

"What do you do with so many horses?" Mike asked.

"Ride them,everyday a different one" answered Veruca.

"Why don't we be friends?" asked Mike.

"Good idea,but I have to ask my dad first" said Veruca.

"Dad" she said and pulled Mr. Salt's arm.

"Yes" he answered.

"Can I be friends with Mike" she asked him.

Mr. Salt looked at Veruca,it was weird,the only friends her daughter had were from rich families,she never talked to anyone who was poorer than her,but if she wanted to then why not,he thought and said "Yes,Veruca".

Mike led Veruca to Charlie and Violet.

"These are my friends,Chralie and Violet" he said.

"Nice to meet you" answered Veruca.

"Let's be friends,the four of us" said Violet smiling.

"Good idea" replied Mike.

"That would be nice" said Charlie.

"Ok" answered Veruca.

"Friends for ever" said Violet and put her hand out,Charlie put his hand on her's,Mike put his hand on Charlie's and Veruca put her's on Mikes.

"For Ever." they all said.

The group walked up to a machine that looked like a tin with hand's,"Look at this" said Wonka and pressed a button on the machine.

Steam came out of the machine and it started shaking,after a couple of seconds it stopped and spat out a piece of gum.

"That's it?" asked disappointed Mike,he liked mechanical stuff and this thing only just started working and then stopped.

"You don't even know what it is" answered Wonka and continued "This is the three course meal gum,when chewing,it tastes like tomato soup,after it turns into roast beef,and at the end into blueberry pie".

Violet grabbed the gum out of Wonka's hand and put in her mouth.

"If I were you I would not,there is still some things...",Wonka was interrupted by Violet who said "I'm not afraid of anything".

"What is like like" asked Mrs. Beauregarde.

"It's amazing,i can feel Tomato Soup running down my throat!" replied Violet.

"Yeah,spit it out" said the candy man.

"Now I can feel roast beef and potatoes" said Violet smiling.

"Violet,please spit it our,Mr. Wonka said it's not ready" answered Charlie and squeezed her hand.

Violet spat the gum out on the floor and said to Wonka "That was great,too bad it's not ready yet".

The candy man looked unhappy and said "Have a look around the room,just don't touch anything",then he sat down on a bench and started eating a chocolate bar.

Charlie and Violet were exploring the room when they walked behind a big machine that was quietly humming,in the air there was a smell of chocolate.

Violet blushed and put her hands round Charlie's neck "I love you so much,it makes me sad that after this tour ends we will have to go back to our homes,we live so far away from each other",she said and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Violet I promise that I will never leave you,even if we live far away I am sure we will be able to visit each other" said Charlie and put his hands around her neck.

They got close to each other,Charlie could smell perfume from Violet,they were so close they could here they're heart's beating,they felt good and safe.

"Violet,i will never leave you" Charlie whispered and touched her lips with his own,time slowed down,Violet's lips were warm and tasted like mint.

It was the best thing they ever done,they felt like in heaven,they were kissing for over five minutes when they heard Wonka's Voice.

"Ok,on with the tour,let's boogie" he said.

Charlie and Violet held they're arm's around each others waist and joined the group.

"What were you doing behind that machine" asked Mike.

"Having a look at it" replied Violet and giggled.

"Now this is the door to the nut sorting room,please be quiet when we enter" said the candy man.

"Why should we be quiet" asked Veruca.

"Well squirrels don't like noise" replied Wonka.

"You use squirrels?" said Mike.

"Let's go in,you will see" answered the chocolatier and opened the door.

Hope you liked it,Chapter 4 coming shortly


	4. 4:Nuts and Television

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 4:Nuts and Television

The group entered the Nut sorting room,in it there was a big hole,the floor was white and blue,around the hole there were little seats with squirrels sitting on them.

"Squirrels " said exited Veruca.

"Yes squirrels, these squirrels are specially trained to take nuts out of shell's" replied Wonka

"Why don't you use oompa-loompas or machines to do it" asked Mr. Salt.

"Because only squirrels know what nuts are good or bad" answered the Candy man. "Daddy,i want a squirrel,now" said Veruca

"Yes honey I will get you one as soon as we home." replied Mr. Salt.

"But I don't want any other squirrel,i want a trained one" answered him Veruca.

"Mr. Wonka how much do you want for one of those squirrels,name your price" said Mr. Salt.

"No,they are not for sale,she can't have one" replied Wonka

"Then I will get one myself" said Veruca,then she climbed over the gate and into the area round the hole.

She was walking round the room and looking at the squirrels,she walked up to one of them and said "I got you".

Veruca pulled her hands out,suddenly all the squirrels jumped of the seats and ran over to Veruca,they jumped on her she was screaming and trying to get to the gate.

The children jumped over the gate,they're friend was in trouble,they had to help her.

Veruca fell on the floor,the squirrels jumped on her,Mike ran up to the girl,he grabbed the squirrel on Veruca's chest and threw it on the floor,the children grabbed Veruca and drag her up the stairs.

The squirrels stopped the attack and returned to they're work station's.

She got up and hugged Mike,"Thank you for taking that evil squirrel of me" she said and smiled.

Wonka pulled out a key set and opened the gate,the children back and sat on the floor,they were exhausted,those squirrels were strong!

"Let's continue the tour" said the unhappy candy man and thought "_What a cock up,Violet and Veruca should have been gone by now,i got to think fast or I am gonna be screwed"._

The group got in a big elevator made of glass,"This is my elevator,it is the fastest way to go round the factory,it can go up,down and sideways" said Wonka and pressed one of the button's on the panel.

The elevator shot up like a rocket it was going so fast that everyone was hitting the walls.

Veruca grabbed Mike's hand,they both looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly it stopped over a big room with beds "This is the puppet hospital" said the candy man,then he pressed another button and they shot down.

All around the elevator there were explosions that looked like fire works,huge guns were firing at the elevator.

It stopped again and they saw a big mountain,"This is fudge mountain,here the oompa-loompas get fudge for my candy" said Wonka.

"Why is everything here completely pointless" asked Mike

"Candy does not have a point,that's why it's candy" replied Charlie

"It's stupid,candy is a waste of time" answered Mike

"No it's not,it's good" said Veruca

"Stop it,ok?" souted Violet irritated.

"_I got a plan,this Mike guy loves TV,if I let him choose a room he will go for the television room,and then I will get rid of him,he's pissing me off" _Thought Wonka,he looked at Mike and said "Hey boy,go ahead and choose a room".

Mike looked at all those rooms,"_cream room? Boring,milk room? Boring,Sewer processing room? Am I nuts,Television Room? That sounds good_",he thought and pressed the button

The elevator shot up and stopped by a white door,the group followed the candy man into the room.

The room was all wight,in the middle there was a weird looking machine.

Wonka gave everyone funny goggles and said "Put these on,the light could burn you're eyes".

"This is my newest invention,television chocolate,once I thought if TV can brake up a picture into a million of pieces and send it flying threw the air why can't I do the same with chocolate,send it threw television ready to eat." He added

"That's impossible_._You don't understand anything about science! First off, there's a difference between waves and particles! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs!" replied Mike.

"MUMBLER! Seriously, I can't understand a word you're saying" shouted the candy man in a very rude way.

"Mr. Wonka,you don't have to be so rude you know" said Violet

Wonka pretended not to have heard that,"Bring in the chocolate" he shouted.

About 10 oompa-loompas walked into the room,they were carrying a big bar of Chocolate,they put it on a big platform and walked away.

"Now look at this" said Wonka and pressed a red button on the control panel.

The chocolate slowly lifted up,a glass tube came down and locked the chocolate in,lights came on and big camera like things aimed at it.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and the chocolate disappeared.

"It's gone" said exited Charlie.

"I told you,now it's flying above us in a million pieces,let's go to the television" said Wonka.

Everyone followed the candy man to the television,on it there was a scene from "2001:Space Odyssey",the monolith slowly turned into a chocolate bar.

"Here it is,you take it" said Wonka and pointed at Mike.

"It's just a picture" replied Mike

"Scaredy-cat,you take it" said the candy and looked at Charlie.

He put his hand into the television and took the chocolate out,"That's incredible" whispered Violet.

"Could you send other things?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Yes" replied Wonka

"What about people?" said Mike

"Why would I want to do that,they don't taste well" answered Wonka with a childish voice.

"Don't you realize what you invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate" shouted Mike.

"Hey Mike calm down,i think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about" said Mr. Teavee.

"No he doesn't,he's a retard,screw him" replied Mike and turned away from Wonka.

Everyone was standing there for about a minute,Veruca was fed up and asked the candy man "Why we standing here is something wrong?".

"Let's get back to the elevator" said Wonka.

Once everyone was in he thought "_I'm fucked,what can I do there is still four of them and all of the planned tour is over,but I have to keep to the rules,i have to tell them the truth and give the factory to those brat's,i will go to my residence in Spain and live there,i fucked up and I have to take responsibility for it."_

So that's chapter 4,chapter 5 coming soon,hope you liked it.


	5. 5:New order

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapeter 5:New order

"Fuck it,i can't believe this shit,why did I do this fucking golden ticket stuff,why did I got to my lawyer and signed that shitty contract,now I have to give my factory to four spoiled brat's,you're gonna get my factory,only Charlie was supposed to be left,a good child and you managed to turn him into one like you. You're gonna destroy my dream world,use my oompa-loompas for target practice,i'm going now,you got all the document's about the factory in the administration offices" ranted Wonka.

"Not so fast Wonka,what happened with Augustus" asked Grandpa Joe.

"He left the factory 2 hours ago with his mother all covered in chocolate" replied Wonka

He took them to the offices,told them to get out and pressed the button "Up and Out",the elevator shot up and disappeared.

"We got the factory" shouted exited Charlie.

"But how we gonna run it?" asked Violet

"I got a plan,let's split it into four part's,each of us will get a bit so we won't have any arguments" **hinted** Mike.

"Good idea,so what do you proposition" replied Veruca.

"Well Charlie likes candy,so he can have all the candy making stuff,Violet can have the gum stuff,and Veruca can...wait Veruca what do you like?" asked Mike.

"I like a lot of stuff,but most of animals" answered Veruca.

"So Veruca will have all the pointless room's like that stupid puppet hospital,we will turn them into a animal shelter. And I'll have the technological stuff like the teleporter" said Mike.

"Sounds good but who's gonna do all the formal stuff." asked Violet.

"My dad can do all that,he got his own firm so he can do all that crap" replied Veruca.

"So why don't we go and find a room for ourselves" said Charlie.

"Great idea,but how we don't know where to go" answered Veruca.

"Follow me" called Mike,the children and parent's went after him and into another one of those glass elevators,Mike pressed the button "Apartments".

After the elevator stopped they found themselves in a wooden corridor with doors on both sides,Mike opened one of the doors,he saw a room with two beds in it,a table,TV and a wardrobe.

Violet opened another door and saw a room that looked exactly the same as the one Mike was looking at. "Ok let's grab a room and go to sleep,it must be late" she said and entered the room,all the families chose a room and went in it".

Violet woke up,she looked at her watch it was 2.00 am,she looked at Mrs. Beauregarde,she was sleeping. She felt lonely,it was a new place she didn't know much about it. Then she had a idea,she got out of bed,left the room and quietly went into Charlie's room.

Charlie was sleeping,as gently as she could Violet climbed into his bed,she cuddled him,Violet didn't feel lonely anymore,she felt warm and fell asleep.

"So how was your first night at the factory" Violet heard,she opened her eyes and saw Charlie facing her.

"I liked that,maybe we can sleep together more often" He said

"Sure,you make me feel so good" She replied and kissed him in his lips,"I have to go back to my room she added".

Mike was already up,he got into the glass elevator,the boy pressed the button "Puppet Hospital".

The elevator arrived at the hospital,he walked out and thought _"Time to get rid of this pointless crap."._

Mike walked up to one of the beds,he picked up the puppet and threw it against the wall,it's head fell off and all little cogs fell out. He went over to another bed,the boy picked up the puppet,he threw it on the floor and started stomping it. The puppet cracked and fell into two parts.

He didn't stop until all the puppets were destroyed,_"Now that's better,now let's get rid of that __stupid fudge mountain"_he thought.

Mike walked back into the elevator and pressed the button "Fudge Mountain-control room".

The room was small,in the center there was a control panel and screen,he walked up to it and found a red lever,by it there was a inscription "Cooling System",he pulled it back a computer voice said "Cooling system offline". Mike watched as the Mountain crumbled down and melted._"What now? I think I will have some fun with those oompa-loompa freaks._

"Mike,why did you do that,that mountain was amazing?" he looked back and saw Veruca.

"Because if something is pointless it has no right to exist" replied the boy.

"Mike I wanted to tell you something,you saved me at the nut sorting room thank you,and Mike I like you,can you be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Only if you help me get some oompa-lommpas and then we will bully them" answered Mike and put a evil smile on his face.

Veruca hated those little freaks,she really did "Let's do it,it will be fun" the girl said,she grabbed Mike's hand and they got into the elevator.

A oompa-loompa burst into the Apartments shouting "Help! They have tied up my friends and are making fun of them,they are throwing milk and candy on them,they forced two of them to eat the hair toffie,now they got hair all over they're bodies"

Charlie stopped him and asked "Who's doing this?"

"Your friends! Follow me we got to stop them" replied the creature

Will Charlie stop Mike and Veruca,will they accept the oompa-loompas,find out in chapter 5,coming soon.


	6. 6:Little genius

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 6:Little genius

"Stop it" shouted Charlie.

"Why should I,i hate those little freaks they are so stupid" replied Mike.

"So what they are small,they are still people,you can't treak them like this,they still feel you know" said Charlie.

"They are not people. Don't tell me you believe that crap about Loompa land,there is no such place,after Wonka fired all his workers he hired genetics experts and made the oompa-loompas,they are a product of genetic engineering. I could not sleep so I looked into Wonka's computer" answered Mike.

"But they can still feel,when you do this they are suffering,haven't you ever been bullied?" asked Charlie.

Suddenly Mike fell you his knees and started crying. "Sorry...Sorry forgive me" he cried,"I remember two years ago some bullies from my school beat me up,it was horrible...i did not want to harm you,please" he continued crying.

Veruca hugged Mike and said "It's ok Mike,don't cry,it's ok,oompa-loompas are stupid,but if you don't want to we can leave them alone.".

Mike got up and looked at Veruca,he put his hands around her waist and said "Thank you,and if you want to be my girlfriend then please do,your the best girl I ever met".

They took they're hands and walked away.

The Time was 2.00 pm,Veruca and her Dad went to The Salt residence to get her stuff.

Charlie went home to get his family and stuff into the factory.

Violet had a flight booked back to the U.S at 5.00 pm,she and her mother went to the airport,they would get Violet's things and come back in 2 days.

The only people left at the factory were Mike and his father,they could get all the stuff they needed here,Mike's mother would come in a week and bring his games and console.

Mike was in the television room working on the teleporter.

This machine was incredible,it turned particles into pure energy and could send them into any television set in the world then it put them back together and manipulated time and space around the television to make the user able to put his hand into the TV.

The boy was working on making the machine able to transport not only into televisions but also anywhere the user wanted to without shrinking him.

He already modified the computer program controlling the machine to be able to choose location,but now he needed to solve the shrinking problem.

He looked at the computer screen,the boy clicked the search icon and typed in "Size",loads of results appeared on the screen,one was very interesting it was "Object size after process".

Mike clicked it and and a screen appeared on there was three spaces "X,Y,Z" and numbers,these must have been axis,in each of the windows he typed in "No change".

Now he had to figure out how to reverse the process so it was possible to return to the teleporter.

Mike found a file called "Teleportation properties" he clicked it,a window popped up,there was loads of configuration stuff there,the boy found a button "Reverse process options",he clicked it,in the new window he marked "Reverse possible-yes","Objects from teleportation location-yes",and "Add reverse button-yes".

He saved the changes and exited the program,after he called one of the oompa-loompas and said "I'm gonna test out stuff I done to this machine,after twominutes press the reverse button on the screen,ok?"

The little man nodded,Mike chose the chocolate room as the location,pressed the red button on the control panel and jumped on to the platform.

Slowly he lifted into the air,the glass tube closed and a bright light flashed,Mike opened his eyes and found himself in the chocolate room,he had his normal size.

"It works,it really does" shouted the exited boy and walked up to a tree with candy apples on them.

He grabbed one of them and looked at the destroyed pumpkins on the other side of the river,he smiled.

The light flashed again and he was on the platform,back in the television room,he still had the candy apple in his hand,everything worked as planned he could take back objects from the location he teleported to and he did not shrink.

Mike threw the apple at the wall,it splattered on the wall.

"_Now what about giving Veruca a surprise"_ he thought and moved up to he computer,the boy knew Veruca's address from the television report about her,he typed it into the computer and her house on the map,he chose it as the teleportation address,then he set the reverse delay to one hour.

Mike pressed the red button and jumped onto the platform,again the tube closed and the bright light flashed.

How will Veruca react,where will the kids go to school,find out in chapter 7


	7. 7:New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 7:New school

Mike appeared in Veruca's house,he was in a room that looked like a kitchen,the boy left the room and found himself in a big garden.

In the garden was Veruca,she was watering plants, "Hey Veruca" he called.

"Mike,what are you doing here,how did you get here" asked shocked Veruca.

"You know that television chocolate of Wonka's,i modified it so now it works like a teleporter" he answered.

"So now you can go where you want to,is it?" she asked

"Yes,and I came here for one purpose" he replied and jumped onto Veruca,they both fell over and started rolling on the grass.

They stopped rolling and looked at each other,in the air there was a smell of grass,birds were singing,Mike moved his head close to Veruca's face and slowly kissed her,it was the best thing in his life,it was better then Video Games and television.

The children lied by each other,Mike put his head on Veruca's chest,he could here are heart beating,the sound made him calm,they both fell asleep.

Mike opened his eyes,above him there was a wight sealing,he looked to his side and saw that he was in the television room,Veruca was still sleeping.

"Veruca wake up" he said loudly.

"What is it" she replied and opened her eyes,she was shocked.

"I forgot that I activated the reverse delay on one hour,we were teleported back" Mike said

"What's the time?" she asked.

"4.00 pm" answered the boy.

"Dinner already started at my house,send me back" shouted Veruca.

"ok,just close your eyes" said Mike,he walked up to the control panel and pressed the red button,Veruca lifted into the air and disappeared.

* * *

Two weeks passed,the animal shelter in the factory opened,after Mike gave a interview about the teleporter scientists came to the factory to learn more about it,candy production lines were online and working,Wonka even sent a letter of congratulation to the Children.

The only thing that was bothering them was that today was the first day of new school.

Mr. Salt got them a place in a private school not far from the factory,they were stressed out,it was a new place for them.

The car stopped by the school,the children got out of the car and walked to wards the gate.

They walked into the school,the kids looked at the timetable,they're first lesson was english,Mr. Salt arranged that they go to the same class.

The children entered the class and sat down by the tables,the teacher came in and said "Hello children"

"Hello Mr. Harrison" answered the class.

"You're the new guys,are you,Violet,Mike,Veruca and Charlie" said Mr. Harrison

"How do you know our names" asked Violet

"The whole world knows you,you won Wonka's factory,let's not waste any more time and start the lesson" he replied.

* * *

The bell rang,the friends were walking in the school corridor,"Hey asshole give us the fucking money or we will make you lick your dick" they heard a voice behind them,the kids looked back and saw three big boys kicking a smaller one.

Violet ran up to them and shouted "Stop it,what has he done to you".

"Look who's here,the little gum chewer from the chocolate factory" they laughed.

"A bit of respect retards" yelled Mike.

"Is that a challenge" shouted one of the bullies.

"Yes it is,your not gonna treat anyone like that" said angry Violet and kicked one of them in they're stomach.

"You little bitch" shouted the other boy and tried to hit her,she dogged the attack with ease,grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor.

The last of the bullies walked up behind Violet,she turned round and punched him in the face,he fell over.

"You ok?" Violet asked the little boy.

"Yes,thank you for helping me" said the Boy.

"What's your name" asked Mike.

"Tom Jenkins" he answered.

"Well Tom,you can come over to our factory on saturday if you want you" said Charlie.

"Really? Thank you I'll come over" he replied,suddenly the bell rang and they went to the next class.

"That was nice" said Charlie

"Thanks,i just can't stand it when stronger people hurt weaker ones" she answered and kissed him.

"All of you stop" they heard a voice,they turned round and saw a tall blond women.

"What is it" asked Veruca.

"Follow me, I will take you to the headteacher,you beat up three boys" said the Woman.

"_That's just great"_ thought Mike,they all followed the Woman.

What will happen with the children,will Tom come to factory,find out in chapter 8.


	8. 8:New problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 8:New problems

"Excuse me,they wanted to steal that boy's money we were just defending him." shouted Mike.

"You could have called some teacher,acting like that in unacceptable" replied the Headteacher.

"And bullying the weaker is acceptable" said Violet.

"Of course not,it's not acceptable but you should have called a teacher" answered the headteacher.

"Stop it or I will tell my father and you will be fired" shouted Veruca.

"Ok,Ok just go" said the frightened Man.

They left the room and headed for the next lesson,"Thank you Veruca,that guy is a total asshole" said Charlie.

"No problem,i just hate jerks like that" she replied.

The next lesson was maths,Mike loved this subject,he was the best in the whole class.

"Hey boy your good" said Mrs. Davis.

"I just love maths,it helps me make new computer programs,because of maths I got my golden ticket" Mike replied.

"I know you,your that little bastard who hates chocolate" said the now angry teacher.

"Excuse me,i can like what I want,you can't call me that" shouted Mike.

"Listen you arrogant little brat,chocolate is the best thing you can have,computer and TV turns peoples minds into pulp" replied the teacher.

"Leave him alone you horrible Woman" raged Veruca.

"What did you say you bitch" shouted Mrs. Davis.

Mike got up from his place and said "We are leaving,all of us",the four children left the class room,headed for the exit and got out of the school.

"I'm not going back to that shithole" shouted Mike.

"Follow me,let's go to the factory,I'll get my daddy to sort this out" said Veruca.

The children burst into Mr. Salt's room,he looked at them and asked calmly "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school".

"No way we're going back there,first we defended a boy from three bullies,for that we were taken to the headteacher and after we had maths with a chocolate loving teacher who insulted Mike. You daddy are going to go to that school and make sure that teacher in fired or we are not going back there" shouted Veruca.

"Yes honey I will go to the school right now,you stay here" said Mr. Salt,he got dressed and exited the room.

"Remember the pumpkins in the chocolate room? What about we have some fun with them?" asked Mike.

"Good Idea" said Violet,the kids walked out of the room and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Today was saturday,the rest of the week was ok,Mrs. Davis was fired,today Tom was coming to visit the factory.

In front of the factory gates there was a white van with five men inside.

"Ok boss,so where is this kid,he was supposed to be here by now" said one of the men.

"Henry calm down,you know what children are like." the other man answered .

"Calm down,easy to say Nathan,we are being paid for this shit,so it better works" replied the man.

Tom came from round the corner and headed for the facotry.

Inside the kids were waiting for him,he was already late.

"What the hell is he doing,he got lost or what" said Violet.

Suddenly they heard the bell ring,Violet pressed the button to open the gates and started walking to the elevator,"Hey Vi,can I come with you" asked Veruca.

"Sure" replied Violet,the girls walked to wards the elevator.

"Good the girls are so nice and went to great our guest,we don't have to stop our game" giggled Mike.

"I'm got you this time" shouted Charlie.

"You cheeky bastard,wait till I bring the tanks in" replied Mike.

They heard shots clearly not from the Video Game.

"What the hell was that" said Charlie and walked up to the window.

They saw five armed men,two of them were holding Violet and Veruca,Tom was lying on the ground.

The two boys dashed to the elevator,Mike pressed "Chocolate Room",the elevator got to the room,they into the corridor and threw the exit.

It was too late,they saw the van drive away.

"What happened,oh my God,Violet what will happen to her" cried Charlie.

Mike hugged him and said "We will find those Assholes and rescue the girls,i promise you".

I hope you are liking my story,chapter 9 coming soon


	9. 9:Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 9:Kidnapped

Being famous has it's negative sides,if the world knows about you,some people may try to use this for they're own benefits and that's what happened with Violet and Veruca.

"What is this shit,i can't believe it,why did they do it,what do they want?" shouted Mrs .Beauregarde.

"Calm down,i called the police they will be here any minute,the girls will be safe,don't panic" replied .

Suddenly the phone rang,Mr. Salt answered it "Listen we got you're children,Violet and Veruca,if you want to see them again we need you to cooperate with us. We are not doing this for money we got enough,our leader was captured by the SAS and is held in a British prison,we will contact the British government about our demands" said the voice.

"You assholes give me my daughter back..." shouted Mr. Salt but the only thing he heard was beeping.

Hours passed,the police set up a command center in Violet's room,Charlie was sitting on his bed crying.

Mike came into his room,he sat by Charlie "Come on Charlie,everything will be ok,they will be safe" he said and hugged Charlie.

"What the hell you talking about,nothing will be ok,my girlfriend has been kidnapped and I am supposed to be calm!" yelled Charlie.

"Look,they're showing Violet's picture on TV" Mike pointed at the television and put the volume up.

"Four hours ago two of Willy Wonka's factory winners:Violet Beauregarde and Veruca Salt were kidnapped by the well known anarchist terrorist organization "Army of Anarchy",the terrorists demand the release of they're leader Daren Crow".

"Shit,i know these terrorists,last year they stole a F-22 fighter jet from a USAF airfield,the cops won't help us they are afraid of them" said Mike.

"Well that's just great,they better release that Crow guy then" cried Charlie.

"They won't,the government won't risk it,they don't care about some kids. If we want to see Violet and Veruca again we need to free them ourselves" said Mike.

"This is not a video game Mike,this is real,we are going to die" replied Charlie.

"If you want to see Violet again we have to do this,i know this is real,i know it is a great danger but we have to" shouted Mike.

"So what do you propose?" asked Charlie.

"All phone call data is stored in the communication database,i might be able to hack into it and get the location of that call from the terrorists" answered Mike.

"Ok,let's do it" replied Charlie,they went to Mike's room and sat by his computer.

* * *

Charlie was looking at all the information on the screen,he didn't understand anything of it,they were sitting there for three hours.

"I'm a genius!" shouted Mike.

"You got it?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah,the call was made form northern Scotland,from a town called Dummes".

"So what now?" said Charlie.

"Now we go to the television room,teleport to some African state and get some guns" replied Mike.

"What the fuck!" yelled Charlie.

"You wanna save the girls?" asked Mike.

"Yes I do" answered Charlie.

"Then let's go to the elevator" said Mike,he grabbed his dad's wallet and they went to the elevator.

Mike was looking at the map of Africa and thinking where to go,Congo that's where he heard the cheapest guns were,the boy chose a small town in the jungle as location and set the return delay on 2 hours.

"Charlie,you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" said Charlie,Mike pressed the red button and they both got on the platform.

The tube closed,lights flashed and the boys disappeared.

* * *

They were in a small African town,there was a lot of people in the streets,every man had a gun,on the other side of the street was a man standing behind a table with AK-47s on it.

The boys walked up to it,Mike pointed at the guns,and shown he wants two with his fingers.

Surprisingly the man said "English,huh?"

"Yeah" answered Mike.

"So you want two AK-47s,they are 200 $ each,and how much magazines you want?" the man asked.

"One magazine is 30 rounds,so let's have ten" replied Mike.

"Ok,magazines with guns will be 350$,and I will give you magazine holders for free,and may I ask why so nice looking boys would want to get guns" said the weapons dealer.

Mike paid the man "None of you business" he said,Charlie and Mike took the guns and walked away.

Charlie looked at Mike who took out a white thing that looked like a mobile phone "What's that?".

"That's the emergency teleporter return transmitter,it transmits the signal to the closest satellite and from there to the factory,when the computer receives the signal it activates the return program." answered Mike and pressed a button on it,the light flashed and they were back in the television room.

Will Mike and Charlie free the girls,what will there parents do,find out in chapter 10.


	10. 10:The mind of a terrorist

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 10:The mind of a terrorist.

A man with a gun walked into the dark room "So how do you like it?" he asked.

"Hey fuckers let us go,now!" shouted Violet

"We can't do that,we have been fighting for a better world,where everyone can do what they want no government,no police,total freedom,but you see our leader has been captured and you are our only way to get him out" said the man.

The man didn't look bad,he spoke in a nice voice and behaved well.

"What's your name?" asked Violet.

"I'm Henry" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" said Veruca.

"Because of the government I lost everything,my father died when I was two years old. I was raised up by my mother,she was ill,she could not work,but the government didn't care,they took away her sick pay,we lost our home we had to live under a bridge. Once she went to get some food and was beat up,she died three days later at the hospital. The police found me and put me in a children shelter,i was later adopted,but I never forgot about what happened,so I joined the Army of Anarchy,to put an end to this kind of world" answered Henry.

"I understand,I'm sorry..." empathized Violet.

"You don't understand a fucking thing,you are a spoiled brat,you don't know anything about life you've been given anything you ever wanted,I hate kids like you,they always used to come to the bridge and kick us,throw stones at us and even set our things on fire,in the new world everyone like you is going to die" he Shouted and left the room.

Violet started crying,Veruca got closer to her "What's wrong Violet?" she asked.

"I caused so much suffering,me and my friends used to go to the train station,we also bothered homeless people there,i even kicked one of them and spat into his face. He is right,because of ones like me the world is so shit" cried Violet.

"Stop it,it's not your fault,homeless people are losers they deserve to be treated like that." said Veruca.

"Shut the fuck up,no one deserves to suffer,before the factory I would have never helped that Tom guy at school. Love,friendship,family that's important not some stupid prizes. I want to see Charlie...please God help me...please" replied Violet crying.

* * *

Charlie and Mike were in the elevator flying over England at full speed.

"Why the hell did we take this elevator" asked annoyed Charlie.

"Because the elevator offers us means of escape in a bad situation and with it we can see how many enemies there are" answered Mike.

"So when are we going to be there" said Charlie.

"In about a hour" replied Mike.

* * *

The door to the room opened,Henry came in with a pizza in his hands,he sat by the girls "That's for you" he said.

The girls grabbed two bits of it and started eating,they were so hungry.

"So what's this sudden change of heart?" asked Veruca.

"I heard you're conversation,i understood that people change,i thought that you maybe hungry so I got some pizza" Henry answered.

"You're not so bad after all" giggled Violet.

"I don't want you to make you panic but our negotiation with the British government is not going well,I'm afraid they will not let our leader free" said Henry.

"What will happen with us then?" asked Violet

"If the government does not meet our demands we will kill you" replied the terrorist.

"ARE YOU MAD!" shouted Veruca.

"I like you a lot,but revenge for what they did to my mother will always matter more for me,if I got the order I would not hesitate to shoot you" said angry Henry.

Violet jumped up,ran up to the man hit him in his stomach and then kicked him in his face,he fell down on the floor.

"Run!" she shouted.

The girls ran down the stairs,Violet kicked another guard in his chest,they were nearly by the main door "Stop,now!" they heard a man shout,behind them there was four men with automatic rifles,one of the men walked up to the girls and hit Violet with the back of his gun,after all of them grabbed the girls and dragged them back to the room this time they tied the girls up.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but it's mostly dialog,hope you like my story,chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. 11:Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 11:Rescue.

The elevator landed in a forest not far from the house where Violet and Veruca were.

"So Mr. Smart,how we gonna do this?" asked Charlie.

"I counted about 4 guards outside,plus there might be some inside,we need to be careful. We will move in from the back of the house and use the back door to enter" replied Mike.

"Let's get going" said Charlie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the factory.

"I can't find them anywhere,I've searched the whole factory" shouted Mrs. Bucket

"I just noticed that the elevator is missing,what the hell are they doing" said Mr. Teavee.

* * *

The boys went around the house and were about 50 meters from the back door,by the door there was another guard.

Mike aimed his AK-47 at him and put his finger on the trigger "Don't tell me your gonna shoot him,this is not a video game he's a real person." whispered Charlie.

"Yes I will,i want to save the girls and there's no other way in" Mike whispered back,he smiled and pressed the trigger,the Kalashnikov fired and the guard dropped on the ground "Ok,let's move" he said.

Charlie was shocked,Mike had just shot a person and he didn't even care,he even smiled while doing this,Charlie was a little afraid of him.

They entered the house "You check the upstairs I'll have a look downstairs and in the basement" said Mike,Charlie nodded and walked up the stairs.

The boy found himself in a narrow corridor,he was face to face with one of the terrorists,the man looked at him and started lifting his rifle,there was no way back,the only thing he could do was shoot the man,Charlie lifted his gun and pressed the trigger,the terrorist dropped on the floor,he was dead.

Charlie opened one of the doors and saw Violet and Veruca tied up on the floor "CHARLIE,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" they shouted at the same time.

"Saving you" he replied and untied the girls.

"Charlie I thought I would never see you again" whispered Violet and kissed him in his lips.

Suddenly they heard shot's fired outside and Mike shouting "die,die,die!".

Charlie and the girls ran down the stairs,Mike was waiting for them.

"How did you manage to take care of so many guards" asked Veruca.

"Playing video games comes in handy" replied Mike and added "let's get out of here.".

* * *

Nathan Frost was in the arsenal at the other side of the town,he was on the phone.

"What the fuck?!. How could you let this happen,you incompetent tossers. Yes I'll be right over.".

He heard a rocket like sound above him,he walked out and saw a glass box with four rocket engines flying over the building,in it there was two girls and two boys.

He dashed back into the arsenal grabbed a Stinger AA launcher and ran back out,he aimed it at the elevator and pressed the trigger,the rocket flew out and hit one of the engines.

"Shit we got a fuel leak. We won't make it we got to put this thing down in the closest town" shouted Mike.

"What then?" asked scared Violet.

"We will phone up the police" answered Mike.

* * *

The elevator landed in the middle of a unknown town,next to it there was a phone box.

Mike ran into it and taped in 999.

"What service do you want. Press one for Police,Two for Fire Brigade,Three for Ambulance" Mike pressed one.

"Hello,how can I help you" said a man.

"I am Mike Teavee from Wonka's factory,me and my friend Charlie Bucket rescued Violet Beauregarde and Veruca Salt form the terrorists,we are calling from a unknown town and need urgent help" replied Mike.

"Ok,let me track the signal down,wait...I got you,boy you sure you're not taking the piss?" asked the man.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT YOU JERK,SEND US HELP" yelled Mike.

"This is serious so I'm gonna contact the military,they should send someone there shortly" answered the man.

* * *

Nathan Frost was driving a M-60 tank that he bought on the black market,he saw the elevator go down in a town 10 miles away from Dummes.

"You little rats now I got you,you don't have a chance,you will pay" he said.

Henry was the gunner in the tank,he knew Nathan was very angry and when he was pissed off he could do mad things.

What will happen to the kids,will the military arrive in time to stop Nathan,find out in chapter 12.


	12. 12:Last battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 12:Last battle.

The kids were waiting for help in the broken elevator,Charlie was crying,Violet was hugging him.

"Charlie your crying for over 10 minutes now,stop it if you didn't do that that guy would have shot you,and I'm sure he wouldn't feel any regret" she Said.

"But I killed a real person,he's dead because of me,so what if he was evil,he was still a human" cried Charlie.

* * *

Mike was telling Veruca about his firefight.

"And then that guy jumped out of the bushes,i aimed at him and shot him" he said and looked at Charlie.

"Come on stop it,the government was afraid of those terrorists and we managed to beat them,you should be happy,we won. You think I'm amad ,but I did this because we are friends,I would never go out shooting people on the street you know. Do you think I feel good about it,i feel bad too but we did this to save our friends." Mike added.

"He's right,you acted like a real man,you should be proud of yourself" said Violet.

Suddenly they heard a loud engine sound,they looked out and saw a tank driving to the elevator at full speed.

"RUN!" shouted Veruca,the children ran out of the elevator and into the street,the tank crushed the elevator and continued chasing the kids.

The tanks main gun turned round and fired,totally destroying a car in front of the children.

"Shit,i didn't expect this" shouted Mike,the tank was destroying everything in sight:lampposts,cars and even buildings,they had nowhere to run,there was a large brick wall in front of them and the M-60 was behind.

"So what you gonna do now you assholes,kill four innocent kids,you monsters!" yelled Veruca.

"There is no room for people like you in the new world. Love,friendship,happiness,it's all stupid. Survival of the strongest is human nature" shouted a voice from the tanks loudspeakers.

"According to that you have to die" said Mike calmly and smiled,behind the M-60 was another tank in British markings,it's main gun fired and the terrorist tank exploded.

A soldier jumped out of the British tank,he ran up to the children "I'm major Hamilton,you ok?" he asked.

"Yes,thanks for the help" replied Violet.

"Get in that car,we will take you back to the factory" said major Hamilton,they got in the military jeep and it drove off.

* * *

Four Months later.

Because of the events in the factory and after,all the children learned a lesson.

Violet learned that friends and love is more important then winning,she still likes to win prizes but now there is more important things to her than that.

Veruca learned that being selfish is not good,she now is a volunteer in a charity organization.

Mike learned that there is more to life than television and video games,he still hates chocolate and all candy.

Charlie learned not to be shy and to be open.

* * *

Today was the first day of summer holidays,the time was 11 pm,Charlie was in bed thinking about the letter he got from Wonka this morning.

The door opened and Violet slowly came in to his room,she climbed into his bed,after the kidnapping,every night Charlie and Violet were sleeping together.

"Violet,i got to tell you something,you know Willy Wonka,he wrote a letter to me,i read it this morning,he says that he will come to visit the factory" said Charlie.

"What! That arrogant man who called us spoiled brats and wanted to get rid of us!" shouted Violet.

"It's ok,he said that he thought about it and he says he was wrong about thinking bad things about us." replied Charlie.

"We will see how true it is when he comes" said Violet,she cuddled up to Charlie and they both fell asleep.

Is Willy Wonka saying the truth, find out in chapter 13.


	13. 13:Second Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 13:Second Visit.

Today was a nice and sunny day,after dinner Charlie wanted everyone to meet in his room.

"We are all here,can you please tell me why you wanted us to meet here" asked Mike.

"I just got a phone call from Willy Wonka,he said that he's on a plane and he will come to the factory in about 2 hours" answered Charlie.

"I hate that retarded idiot,he's so stupid" replied Mike.

Charlie pretended not to hear that "I thought that when he comes,we will visit the same rooms that he shown us on his tour." he said.

* * *

The Kids were waiting by the entrance,Wonka walked up to the big doors and knocked.

"Hello Mr. Wonka,nice to meet you again" smiled Charlie.

Wonka took off his coat,he followed the children down the corridor.

Mike took out a key and slowly opened the door to the chocolate room,the candy man didn't expect what he saw.

The room looked like a war zone,mushrooms and pumpkins were totally destroyed,dried jam was all over the room floor,the trees were snapped and on the walls there were splattered candy apples,the only thing that remained the same was the chocolate river.

"What happened here?" asked shocked Wonka.

"Oh,we use this room for having fun" replied Mike.

"But you are supposed to eat this,not destroy it" shouted Wonka.

"But that's our idea of we got a long tour to complete,let's go to the boat" said Violet.

* * *

They entered the Inventing room,nothing much has changed here,there was only a couple of new machines and the three course gum machine was gone.

"Where's the gum machine gone" asked the candy man.

"It's been scraped,that blueberry fault was caused by the machines construction,it let in too much desert flavor into the gum,the three course gum has been canceled" replied Charlie.

"Ok let's go to the nut sorting room" added Mike.

* * *

The nut sorting room changed a lot,there were no more squirrels,instead in the middle of the room was a big machine that looked like a coca-cola tin with pipes attached to it.

"So what does this thing do?" said Wonka.

"You see Mr. Wonka,squirrels were ineffective,they could only process about 30 nuts per minute,that's why I invented this machine. Nuts fall into the top bit of the machine,where they are scanned by ultra high sounds,it determines is the nut good or bad,if it's good it goes into one of those pipes that lead to the unshelling chamber,if it's bad it falls further down and into the garbage. This machine manages to process about 130 nuts per minute." explained Mike.

"Come on let's get into the elevator" said Charlie.

* * *

"I worked on it for ten fucking years and you turn it into a animal shelter!" yelled Wonka.

"This room is serving a good purpose,we get animals that are close to death,we feed them,take care of them and find new owners for them" answered Veruca.

"Besides,it was really stupid to make loads of fudge,make a mountain out of it and then pick it for candy,really ineffective and pointless" added Mike.

The elevator went into a room with lots of people and animals in it.

"This used to be the puppet hospital,now it's the animal adoption centre,here people come to get animals form the shelter."

They went into the administration,nothing had changed here,Doris was sitting behind her desk,Mike waved to her,the elevator shot backwards.

"Why is it so quiet round here,why aren't the guns shooting?" asked the candy man.

"We needed more oompa-loompas to work at the animal shelter,and here they were just sitting all day and waiting for the elevator to come,then they shot a couple of rounds and carried on sitting around,we reassigned them to the animal shelter. Mind you we still use these guns sometimes for fun or competition" replied Charlie.

"Let's see the television room" added Mike.

"What in God's name have you done with this machine" shouted Wonka.

"I turned it into a big camera lasers and the lights were good for sending stuff by TV but they were no good to use as a teleporter,now it has particle manipulators built in the top of the machine. But there is still a lot to be done to make this device available to most people,i'm working with scientists from Oxford to reduce the needed power,it still needs those hydrogen reactors of yours to work" explained Mike.

"Our parents prepared dinner for you,follow us" said Veruca.

Chapter 14 coming soon


	14. 14:Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 14:Dinner.

"I love this turkey,you got to give me the recipe" said Wonka.

"So ,how is life in Spain" asked Charlie.

"Very good,the weather is nice and sunny,i live close to the sea and for the first time in my life I got friends" replied the candy man.

"What do you think about the changes in the factory?" said Mike with a evil grin on his face,he loved hurting Wonka.

"Well it's good that you make new candy and people like it,but I don't like that all magical things disappeared form the factory,there is no imagination left in this place,only hard logic." answered Wonka in a unhappy voice.

"Don't you like that we help animals?" asked Veruca.

"And make the worlds best chewing gum" added Violet.

"It's nice your helping animals,but that chewing gum,i hate chewing gun" replied Wonka.

The candy man saw that Violet was angry,he quickly changed the topic "What about the oompa-loompas?" he said

"They are good workers,and are funny,i didn't like them at first but I totally love them now" giggled Veruca.

"Nice genetic engineering" added Mike.

"How do you know?" asked shocked Wonka.

"You should have taken your computer with you" replied Mike.

* * *

After dinner,Wonka asked the parents to leave,he wanted to speak to the children.

"Sorry that I shouted at you and insulted you at the end of the tour,i never understood friendship and love,bit now I know that I was wrong. This factory is different,it's your vision and I respect it,you're not brats,you're the best children in the world,i know my factory is in good hands" said the candy man,and shook every kids hand.

"Thank you ,thanks to you and the golden tickets we met each other." replied Charlie.

"And thanks to you we saw our mistakes and changed for the better,you know I even work in a charity organization" added Veruca.

"You know what,come over to Spain in two weeks,it's a lovely place" said the candy man and smiled.

"Yes we will,we would love to see it" answered Violet.

Everyone was happy and smiling,even Mike,it was very unusual for him.

"Oh,i almost forgot,i made a little present for you" Wonka gave them four chocolate bars "This is never-ending chocolate,you eat a piece and after a bit of time it comes back,it's based on nanotechnology" he explained.

"You were just pretending on the tour,you know a lot about science,don't you?" asked Mike.

"Yes I do,in fact I finished chemistry studies. So what you think about the never ending chocolate bars" replied the chocolatier.

"Good idea with the nanotechnology,but I still hate chocolate and all candy." answered Mike.

"Too bad,anyway maybe you would like to hear more about my scientific ideas" asked Wonka.

"Yes,i haven't had a good scientific discussion for a long time" replied the Boy.

* * *

It was 1 am,the parents were sleeping,Mike was still in the room talking with Wonka,he was joined by Veruca.

Charlie couldn't sleep,he was taking a walk round the factory,he went into the inventing room,he sat down on a bench and started eating his never ending chocolate bar.

"Here you are" he heard a familiar voice form behind he turned round and saw Violet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Like every night I wanted to sleep with you,i went in to your room but you weren't there so I came here,i knew you would be here,this is your favorite room" answered Violet.

Charlie walked up to Violet and started tickling her,they both fell on the ground.

"It's a bit hot here" said Violet and pulled of his jumper,he also pulled of her shirt.

They rolled on the floor a bit more,then they cuddled up.

The warmth of they're bodies,beating of each others hearts and the humming of the machines were so calming,they fell asleep on the floor.

Chapter 15 next,it's gonna be the last one,hope you like my story.


	15. 15:Be happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate factory and the characters in any way.

Chapter 15:Be happy.

"What is this supposed to mean" Violet heard a familiar voice,she opened her eyes and saw Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Hi mother,what's up?" said Violet,still half asleep.

"WHAT'S UP?! This factory is so big that I spent all night looking for you,then I finally find you,half naked sleeping with Charlie who is also half naked" shouted Violet's mum.

"Mother,I didn't want to tell you,because all you think about is me winning prizes. The truth is that the first time I met Charlie,i immediately liked him,he is the best person I ever met. Mother I love him" replied Violet frightened.

"Do Charlies parents know about it" asked Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Yes,he told them,he just wanted them not to tell you" answered the girl.

"Why,i understand you,i was also in love many times,i also did crazy things like this" said Mrs. Beauregarde,Violet was shocked with this answer.

Charlie woke up "Hey Violet,what's going on?" he asked.

"Come on,I'll make you some breakfast",Charlie and Violet grabbed they're clothes and followed Mrs. Beauregarde.

"These sandwiches are great" said Charlie and smiled.

"So you say you like each other?" asked Violet's mother.

"Yes,i can't imagine how it would be without Violet. Mrs. Beauregarde,your daughter is the best person in the whole world" replied Charlie.

"So we got a second pair in the factory" smiled Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Violet and jumped on Charlie,they fell on the floor and started kissing.

* * *

Veruca and Mike spent half the night talking with Wonka,Mike found that Wonka was a very intelligent and wise person,he even liked him.

Unlike Violet and Charlie,Mike and Veruca told they're parents that they loved each other.

"Mr. Michael Teavee time to get up",he opened his eyes and saw Veruca sitting on his bed,she was giggling.

"Come on Veruca,it's only 9 am,let me sleep." mumbled Mike.

"Get up,or I will make you in a not nice way" replied Veruca and started unwrapping a Wonka bar.

"Ok,Ok,just take that chocolate away from me,you know I hate candy" shouted Mike,they both looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

The time was 11 am,the four friends were having a walk round the factory.

"Remember when I called Wonka a retard,i was wrong,he's as smart as me,i agreed that we are gonna share our inventions" said Mike.

"Mike,you and a chocolatier,that's very weird" replied Violet and smiled.

"What's wrong with that,he's intelligent,funny,i like him" snapped Mike.

"Stop it and listen. That slogan on candy wrappers 'Wonka's chocolate is the best chocolate' is too long,it's not catchy,we need a new slogan" said Charlie.

"Here you are. I'm gonna take Mr. Wonka to the airport,you wanna come?" asked Mr. Bucket.

"Sure!" they replied.

* * *

Half an hour later they were at the airport.

"British Airways flight 773 to Madrid now boarding,please proceed to gate 7".

"I guess I gotta get going,I'm looking forward to see you". Said the candy man.

"Were looking forward too,Mr. Wonka,were glad we met you" replied Charlie.

"I'm glad too,your the best children I have ever seen,I'm happy that my factory is in good hands. Now remember this,never forget till the end of your life,my dear children be happy!" Wonka shook they're hands and walked towards the gates.

The friends grabbed each others hands and started walking to the exit.

"I got it!" shouted Charlie.

"What is it" asked Veruca.

"The new slogan:'Be happy'" said Charlie exited.

"That's great,now let's all be happy" replied Violet.

They all giggled,they left the airport got into Mr. Buckets car and drove away.

So that's the end,I'm planning a sequel soon.


End file.
